Diana Colby
Origin Captain Comet Calhoun of the Space Guard is sent to examine an unprecedented small wandering world entering the solar system in the year 2488. The planet is designated the Drifting World, it is in the area of "Zone 18, Quadrant 45 degrees". Taking Patrol Ship 77 to check out the planet, Captain Calhoun is glad to note it is not in danger of hitting any other planets. Calhoun lands on the surface, disembarking with crewman Henty. The pair watches as another ship crashes and go to investigate.The see the female occupant of the ship laying on the ice-covered surface and rush to assist. After Henty ransacks her ship to retrieve a "breathing helmet" for her, the woman thanks her rescuers and introduces herself as Diana Colby. Diana is a writer of space articles. She says she gets a bad feeling about the planet, which Comet dismisses as "nonsense". Immediately, a monster approaches the group. The monster snaps at Diana, but Comet fires at it with his raygun and it flees. He doesn't think it is possible that the frozen, barren planet could support life. Another monster approaches. While Henty and Diana shoot their rayguns at it, Captain Calhoun throws a rock at it. The rock passes through it, showing it is an illusion meant to scare them away. They examine the planet's surface, finding a ventilation shaft. Comet and Diana descend using a ladder in the ventilation pipe. Inside, they find a huge pumping station. An alien guard armed with a type of rifle shoots at them. Out of ammo, Comet uses his fists to knock out the alien. They discover a communication screen displaying an alien armada in the center of the hollowed-out planet. More aliens come across them, and they attempt to flee. They are captured, however, and one of the aliens explain they are from Aldebaran, who plan an invasion of Earth. All the rest of the crew, including Henty, were captured. They are all imprisoned by the Aldebarans. Over a communication speaker, the prisoners are informed the Aldebarans are within striking distance of the Earth, and the "gravity motors" will be shut off to strike the Earth. Turning off the gravity motors causes a quake, breaking the walls of the prison and freeing the captives. Outside, they find the Patrol Ship 77 destroyed by the Aldebarans as a precaution. At the suggestion of Diana and the leadership of Captain Comet Calhoun, they crew concentrate to send a telepathic message. This is received by a Space Guard member at his communicator. Once the prisoners are rescued by a Space Guard ship, the wandering planet is blown up with an a-bomb. Alerted, the Space Guard easily bests the invading Aldebaran Armada. Captain Comet Calhoun is awarded a medal by a Space Guard officer and given the new rank of major. Comet says part of the credit goes to Diana Colby, who demurs. She says she can wear the medal after she and Comet are married. Comet is surprised that she knows he was thinking about asking for her hand, but realizes she used telepathy to read his mind. Powers/Abilities A writer of space articles and pilot of spaceships. Appears to have telepathic abilities and helps send a short range telepathic messages from the Drifting Planet to the Earth Patrol ship to foil the invasion. Telepathic ability is known in her era, and she participates in a group effort to send a strong telepathic signal to warn Earth. Public Domain Appearances * Fantastic Worlds #6 See Also * Fantastic Worlds #6 at Digital Comic Museum Category:Female Characters Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:1952 Debuts Category:Standard Characters Category:Alex Toth - Creator Category:Art Saaf - Creator Category:Protagonists Category:Reporter Characters Category:Colby Family Characters Category:Telepathic Characters Category:Orphan Works